<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maid by gambaboys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187264">Maid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambaboys/pseuds/gambaboys'>gambaboys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Maids, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambaboys/pseuds/gambaboys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'repeat after me: yes, master silva.'<br/>'yes, master silva.'<br/>'very good.' the hispanic knelt down by the asian to tilt his chin up with the point of his gun. 'and when you do as i say, you always adress me as master silva. comprende?'<br/>'yes.'<br/>'yes, what?'<br/>'yes, master silva.'<br/>tae-joon was dressed in a maid uniform: he wore delicate white stockings, had glasses on and a little handkercheif in his hair.<br/>octavio wouldn't admit that this was his exact fantasy from before, just gender-swapped. he was a weeb, could you blame him?<br/>octavio sat on a chair modeled as throne, crossing one leg over the other. he thought of a way to make the asian submit to him, and a great idea came to mind. he gestured with his gun.<br/>'lick my feet clean.'<br/>tae-joon gave him a wide-eyed innocent look from behind his glasses before crawling forward on his hands and knees. octavio dangled his metal foot in front of him, and it was taken gently into a porcelain white hand.<br/>the asian gave the hispanic's foot a few kitten-like licks, octavio's grin widening with arousal at each action made by the maidboy in front of him. if only he had cat ears, this fantasy would be complete.<br/>when his feet were spic and span, octavio spread his legs wide.<br/>'sit.'<br/>tae-joon scrambled to obey, sitting on the taller man's lap with obedience. he felt a large pair of hands grip his thighs to adjust him over the hispanic's cock, and tried not to mewl in response.<br/>his own cock was tiny and useless. tied between his legs with a pretty bow.<br/>'look at that thing' octavio said and flicked his finger at the head just to get another mewl from the small asian man in his arms. 'you couldnt pleasure a woman nor man with that thing.'<br/>tae-joon looked frustrated. he wanted to prove that even if his cock wasn't up to standard he could still provide pleasure just in different ways. so he turned around to face the spaniard, put his hands on his shoulders.<br/>'watch me' he said, and the hispanic smirked.<br/>'oh?' you going to prove me wrong?<br/>he'll wait and see.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>